


whoopsie

by meowthatswhatimtalkingabout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Spoilers, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowthatswhatimtalkingabout/pseuds/meowthatswhatimtalkingabout
Summary: Drabbles! Characters will likely be added as I continue to move from fandom to fandom without finishing anything I start.





	1. Levi/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to look like I wrote some drabbles instead of updating my other stories, but don't you worry about that. (I'm so sorry)
> 
> I'll provide character backgrounds for the reader at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> Scientist Background:  
> The reader was a military researcher from another country sent to Paradis to test chemical weapons on Titans, since the world at large would like them and the Eldian people to be eradicated. Her intentions are to investigate whether it's possible to develop an antiserum that may reverse the process of becoming a Titan or nullify Titans in a more humane manner, but she keeps that to herself and conducts those experiments in secret. However, the only way to test if the antiserum has any effect is to accept a position on an extremely dangerous mission to Paradis to have access to test subjects. Through a series of events (hello I am Vague nice to meet you) she encounters Levi & joins their cause, because her ultimate goal is to end the bloodshed. For now, Levi stories will be written from that frame of reference/background for the character. Isn't it great when a writer just gives you a paragraph describing the plot instead of writing it out?
> 
> Honestly, I don't trust myself to begin another multi-chapter fic, so I promise _this is for the best_.

“How’s it going, Atlas?”

“The brat’s finally lost her mind,” Levi said as though to himself, continuing to sip from his tea.

You laughed lightly, but then raised an eyebrow at him before realization dawned.

“Right - sorry. It’s a legend - Atlas was cursed to carry the world on his shoulders.”

Glossing over your point, Levi replied evenly, “Tch. I’m already cursed to carry your ass around.”

You leaned closer to his face then, a small, triumphant smile forming on your lips when he leaned back a fraction of a millimeter. No matter how tough he was, you knew he’d lose it the day you finally kissed him.

“You calling me your world, Ackerman?”

Levi pushed your face away with his hand, and you couldn’t help but cackle as he abandoned his tea and huffed away.


	2. Levi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientist Background

You sighed, glancing around your disaster of a workspace, scanning the scattered pages with burning eyes. There was a copy of your previous formula somewhere in there. You leaned over the table and began shifting pages, drawing back in defeat too quickly and smacking a glass flask as you did so.

 

“Sh-” you began, watching it teeter on the edge of the table.

 

A hand snatched it and your racing heart only sped up further when you looked into Levi’s sharp blue eyes. He regarded you for only a moment before his complex (you insisted it was a complex) got the best of him and he sneered at the disorganized state of your workspace.

 

“Just because you’re a mess doesn’t mean your desk has to be,” he mumbled, not bothering to contain his disdain.

 

Your brain was too muddled by sleep deprivation to form a cogent reply, so you simply placed your face in your hands.

 

“You can organize it, then,” you finally offered, hoping the annoyance in your voice was clear, but your voice sounded weak even to you.

 

You lifted your head when you heard clinking glass, realizing that Levi had already begun rearranging flasks and stacking papers. You would’ve laughed if you weren’t so exasperated by him.

 

“Will you stop?! Those papers are important - ”

 

Levi glanced at you but didn’t pause in his movements, “Whoopsie.”

 

“Levi - ” you stood from your stool, reaching across his chest to pull the papers from his hands. He released them willingly, and you blinked at him in confusion before regarding the papers he’d collected thus far, realizing he’d been ordering them according to your small, neatly printed page numbers in the upper right hand corners.

 

You laughed then, “Why do I ever doubt you?”

 

Levi was still busy with your workspace, recognizing your question as rhetorical. You still expected him to call you an idiot, though, so you were slightly shocked when he murmured, “Go to bed, Kid. I’ll clean this up and you can keep going in the morning.”

 

You stared at his profile for a moment, warmth blooming in your chest. “Levi…thank you. But I have to do this…”

 

Levi turned to raise an unimpressed brow at you, “And you think you’ll solve it if you just stay up one more day? You’re not accomplishing anything in this state.”

 

“But Levi - ”

 

“Fuck, just go to bed.”

 

You bristled a little - yeah, you were in love with him, but damn you hated being bossed around.

 

“I have to do this. If I can get this right, maybe I can - maybe I can make up for the mess…”

 

Levi merely stared at you. You sighed, your eyes falling to your lap.

 

“Please, Levi. If I can do this, you don’t have to be ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ anymore. If I can figure out an antiserum, you can just be - ”

 

Levi’s voice was even despite being barely above a whisper, “What? What could I be?”

 

You sighed at the feeling of exhausted tears escaping, “You could just be Levi.”

 

You glanced up at him, the lack of sleep making you feel almost intoxicated, “And then Levi could just be mine.”

 

You could only blink in surprise.

 

You’d always thought you’d be the one to kiss him first.


	3. Levi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood Friend:  
> Reader was part of Levi’s group in the Underground, but was too weak from a non-fatal illness to join the Scouts with the others. When blackmailed by Erwin, they unanimously refused to join if she wasn’t also provided with citizenship above. Levi convinces her to stay someplace safer, and she pursues a career in medicine in the hopes she can eventually make her way back to all of them.

“You walk differently around Bro, ya know,” Isabel spoke close to your ear, cupping her hand to her mouth to keep the words between the two of you.

Your surprise was clear on your face as you turned to look at her, wondering where this abrupt comment stemmed from.

“Uh…I do?” You sent an anxious glance in the direction of your two male companions, attempting to gauge if they were close enough to overhear. They continued speaking, so you concluded you were safe.

“Yeah. You always have your head up with him. But not in a snotty way like the pigs,” she snickered at her own joke. “You look people in the face more, too,” she emphasized her point by pointing to her own eyes.

“Oh,” was all you could manage in response. You thought of yourself as fairly self-aware and yet you’d never noticed. “I wonder why that is?”

The question was posed mostly to yourself, but Isabel easily overheard from her position at your side.

“‘Cause Levi-Bro is so strong! I think we all feel stronger next to him.”

You smiled at her. “Yeah, that must be it.”

You didn’t realize you were staring at him until he glanced in your direction. Usually, this would have warranted a smile or comment from you, but this time panic overwhelmed you and you whipped your head to the side. You mentally cursed when you felt your cheeks heating up.

God damn it.

“I’m gonna start dinner,” you mumbled to Isabel, standing up rigidly and refusing to look back at Levi.

“Huh?” Isabel hopped up from her spot and followed you to the small kitchenette.

Levi regarded you throughout this odd display, eyes on your form as you tried to convince Isabel you didn’t need any help with the cooking.

He looked away a moment later, his eyes downcast.

In that moment, the two of you had a parallel thought.

This is neither the time nor place for something like that.


	4. Dazai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS SWITCHING TO A NEW SHOW
> 
> this is a Part 1

The Armed Detective Agency was quiet save for the tapping of your fingers on the keyboard. The sun had set several hours ago, the rays slowly shifting along the walls until you were finally forced to flip on the fluorescent lights.

Dazai slept soundly on the nearby couch, his breaths soft and even. Though your eyes were burning with fatigue, you squinted through the pain to complete the paperwork from your most recent assignment. With the nature of your ability, there was no way Dazai could help with the write-up, but he always offered to stay however late you needed while you finished.

Autobiography – an ability that allowed you to see someone else’s life flash before your eyes; every thought, every emotion, every action. For a detective agency, it had numerous applications. However, because your ability was neither offensive nor defensive, you always required a partner (read: bodyguard) when you went out on assignments.

At first, it’d been a revolving door between Atsushi, Kunikida, and Dazai, but lately, Dazai had been insisting more and more that it be him that accompany you. Kunikida was easy to dissuade – Dazai only had to insinuate that Kunikida had a crush on you and the man became a sputtering mess, often storming away. Atsushi required no convincing – he trusted Dazai’s judgment, and he was pleasantly surprised Dazai would volunteer for anything.

You glanced over at Dazai and sighed. You thought about an hour ago—or was it two?—when you’d insisted he could go home, and he’d in turn insisted he remain to see you home safely.

“You haven’t been here for a raid yet. Trust me,” he’d said, falling back onto the couch.

You’d smiled while shrugging in defeat, turning to your laptop. “I do.”

You hadn’t made eye contact with him, instead pretending to be engrossed in your work, but you’d felt his eyes on your form. Your body had flushed under his scrutiny. 

You still didn’t understand what the hell that was about.

That had been some time ago, and now here you sat, apparently typing the same sentence three times in a row.

“For fuck’s sake,” you mumbled to yourself, your face falling into your hands. It was time to call it a night. In a slight daze, you made your way over to the couch and kneeled between it and the coffee table.

“Dazai,” you said softly, hesitant to touch him in such a vulnerable state. Some part of you wondered if he was even truly asleep; if there was ever a time when his guard was down.

You took a fortifying breath and then tugged his jacket sleeve, first gently, and then a bit harder. “Dazai, wake up.”

When he didn’t stir, you couldn’t help but think that he was messing with you. Fine. If he wanted to play, you would play. You leaned close to his face, letting your voice drop to a near whisper when you said, “Dazai, I’m going to commit suicide without you if you don’t wake up.”

“You wouldn’t!”

You shrieked at Dazai’s sudden outburst, falling backwards as he shot up into a sitting position on the couch.

“God damn it, I knew you were awake—”

You were cut off as Dazai shifted, swinging his lower limbs off the couch. When he settled, you found yourself between his legs, and your face immediately went red at the position. Dazai carried on as though he were oblivious.

“Say it isn’t so,” his eyes sparkled with dramatic tears as he grasped your face in his hands, bringing it close to his, “tell me you wouldn’t really—”

In that moment, though, his words and the world around you shifted, and then disappeared entirely. Your eyes became distant and then began to glow softly as your ability activated.

~

Dazai pulled his hands from you as though he’d been burned. How…was this possible? Your ability should have no effect on him—but there was no mistaking this reaction. He watched with a flat expression as your eyelashes fluttered; as your lips parted slightly as you took shallow, hitching breaths. Your head lulled back, and he reached forward with stiff hands to brace your shoulders as he’d done so many times on assignments.

This time, however, it was his life flashing before your eyes.

Up to this moment, he’d shared little to nothing of his past with you or anyone else at the Agency. And now, his favorite new agent was getting a front row seat to his every glorious and terrible feat.

He watched you intently, thoughts warring behind his eyes.

There was a reason he believed himself to be the one that should accompany you on assignments. He couldn’t get enough of seeing you like this. Even now, when he was still deciding what to do, seeing you vulnerable and breathless was more than he could pass up on. This image of you had served him well countless times over when he was aching for release, and as of late he’d become quite possessive of it. Why should anyone else get to see you like this, anyway?

But what was he going to do now?

~

When your eyes finally began to reopen, they met Dazai’s immediately. He stared at you with a cold expression, one that you’d only glimpsed in the past; one you’d always hoped would never be directed at you.

The Port Mafia. Torture. Murder.

Oda.

You tried and failed to find your voice, wilting under his stare. He took pity and spoke first, “So, you saw everything? Every dirty secret?”

Dazai leaned down toward your face as he spoke, a chilling smile curving his lips. He used his hold on you to bring you closer to him, and you shifted to avoid the uncomfortable pull of his strong hands on your upper arms. You were now kneeling between his legs, your hands braced on his knees to push yourself away slightly.

One of his hands left your arm to cup your face, but the mock affection only made your stomach drop.

“Oh, ____ – are you afraid?”

You nodded, tears pooling in your eyes. It would have been one thing for him to finally share his past with you, but it was another thing entirely to live it; to feel what he felt in those moments; to hear the detachment in his thoughts.

And yet…that wasn’t what you were most afraid of.

“Please don’t push me away,” you whispered.

Dazai blinked at you, and you screwed your eyes shut so you could keep speaking without succumbing to his intimidating stare. “I’m sorry, Dazai. I didn’t mean for that to happen. But I know you didn’t intend to share any of that with me. I’m sorry. Please don’t—”

Oh God, you were crying. You hated how your voice shook when you cried.

“Please don’t shut me out.”

Dazai was quiet for a moment, but then you heard a soft chuckle. You were so anxious your body had begun to shake, and at that sound your eyes flew open in a panic, convinced it was a trick.

But Dazai suddenly looked more like the Dazai you spent so much time with. The hard edge remained in his eyes, but he was smiling in a way that seemed much more genuine.

“I’ll admit, this isn’t something I’d planned for, and that alone is enough to get me riled up… Not to mention the fact that you appear to have an ability that works on me. That is interesting, isn’t it?”

You stiffened as his arms encircled your waist, hoisting you off the floor. He didn’t allow you to shift, and you gasped slightly as he adjusted you so that you were straddling his lap.

“But I can trust you, right, ____?” He leaned close to you, his lips brushing against yours ever so slightly as he spoke.

You dared not pull away, your body already melting into his despite your unease. “Yes,” you breathed, and a moment later his lips had attached to yours.


	5. Dazai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plz accept my humble offering of trash
> 
> this is that there Part 2

Your ability to form coherent thoughts wavered as Dazai began to nip and lick at your neck. His hot breath puffed against your skin, and you let out a shaky breath as his hands slid up your thighs to rest on your hips.

You slipped your hands beneath his coat, your palms sliding over the lithe but firm muscles of his torso and back. He let out an appreciative sound, kissing up your neck to your jaw as his own hands slid up your sides, settling on your ribs. His thumbs ghosted over the sides of your breasts, a move that shot heat down your spine.

“Dazai,” you murmured, barely hanging on to your control.

He shifted after hearing his name, leaning his forehead against yours as he responded with a teasing smile, “Yes, ____?”

“Do you actually want this?”

Dazai’s smile faded as he pulled away to regard you with a bemused expression. The embarrassment shone hot on your face, but the memories wouldn’t stop replaying in your head.

“I…” you faltered as the words died on your tongue. Dazai was a master manipulator; a trip down his memory lane only made the fact blaze in the forefront of your consciousness so hot that it burned. And wouldn’t that make more sense—for Dazai to be manipulating you to control the situation, rather than being interested in someone like you?

Shame bubbled up in your throat…ah, so much for trust, huh?

“When did my memories stop?” Dazai’s gentle voice pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up at him with what you were sure was a truly pitiful expression, but he looked at you as though you’d just done something cute.

Your mouth opened in confusion as your brain sluggishly caught up to his question. He didn’t elaborate, so you shook head lightly to clear your racing thoughts, “It took me some time to regain control; when I finally did, I pulled myself out around when you’d joined the Agency.”

There was a glint in Dazai’s eyes that made you feel equal parts intrigued and uneasy, “So, before I had the pleasure of meeting you?”

You nodded while smiling despite yourself, awaiting his point.

He hummed and tilted his head at you, giving you that heart-stopping smile of his, “Then I have a favor to ask.”

“What?”

“Use your ability again.”

You sputtered, eyes going wide, “A-Are you serious?”

Dazai breezed past your incredulity with a nod, “If possible, focus on my most recent memories. Are you able to do that?” Dazai leaned forward as he spoke, trailing his mouth up your jaw until he was whispering in your ear. “Actually, can you focus on a specific memory? That would be even better.”

“If you’re really okay with it…yeah.”

“Then try to focus on my morning,” his voice was black silk, and all you could hear besides him was your racing heart. Your breaths had become shallower – or, were you even breathing?

Your hands slid up to cup his face. You took an uneven breath, closing your eyes as you attempted to calm your nerves. Dazai watched your face intently, refusing to blink so he could take in every aspect of your reaction.

Your eyes began to glow softly as your ability activated, your head lulling forward toward his. He smiled, gently cupping your cheek in his hand.

When you resurfaced this time, your face had gone redder than he’d ever seen it. He couldn’t help the taunting expression that lit up his face. 

“What do you think?” he leaned in, his breath tickling your ear. “Does it seem like I want this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all get 3 guess as to what he was doing


	6. Dazai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAME DAZAI UNIVERSE WITH THE SAME READER WITH THE SAME ABILITY

You blinked your eyes as your ability faded, glancing warily at the man across from you as you straightened in your chair.

“Okay, all done.”

The man was shaking with barely contained anger, so much so that his handcuffs were jingling, and you wilted a little. You readjusted the cloth covering your face with quick, anxious movements, double-checking that your features were obscured.

Dazai watched the man as he pushed himself off the wall to step over to the two-way glass lining the wall of the dingy metal room. He knocked a few times in quick succession.

A moment later, a couple of police officers stepped into the room, quietly moving to either side of the man sitting across the table from you. He gave you a look somewhere between desperation and disgust, and you unconsciously leaned toward where Dazai was standing.

“Come on, let’s go,” one of the officers muttered, and you eyed them as they pulled the man up by his arms and led him away.

The detective heading the investigation stepped into the room the moment he was out, leaning over the table, “So? What d’ya got? He hasn’t said mum since he got here, but we know he must be involved.”

You stared at the officer, and then squinted, wondering why it sounded as though his words were coming through water. You also began to wonder why black spots were beginning to appear in your field of vision. “Uh oh,” you mumbled, going pale.

~

“Annnnnd she’s done. I apologize; this is her third day in a row participating in interrogations. Let’s pick this up again tomorrow after she’s had time to rest.”

Dazai kneeled next to your chair, chuckling as you slumped onto his waiting shoulder. “Ah, just couldn’t get enough, could you?” He murmured into your ear jokingly, and you could only grumble something unintelligible in response.

“Now wait a minute - we’re not going to stop just because she needs a nap.”

You and Dazai both bristled at the acerbic tone, but for different reasons.

You opened your mouth to apologize but were cut off by Dazai. His mocking tone was laced with warning and it only made you stiffen further.

“I feel compelled to remind you that we’re under no obligation to assist you. Besides, would you really have her work herself to death to compensate for your ineptitude?”

He didn’t wait for a response as he helped you out of the chair, and you never did get to hear the investigator’s reply. Your blood pressure dropped the moment you were upright, and then the world faded out.

~

When you awoke, the sky had turned black. Skyscrapers stared down at you, and you could hear cars honking; sense people walking past. Your eyes felt heavy and dry, and there was a steady pain pulsing behind your right eye. A migraine…you must’ve overdone it.

Your awareness returned in pieces, and a jolt ran through your body when you realized you were being carried.

You looked up at Dazai’s smiling face, a flush running through you at the sensation of his arms cradling you.

“Dazai, I’m okay. You can put me down,” you said, wiggling your body for emphasis.

He looked back at you for a moment longer, his smile widening.

“Now, now…I think you’re right where you’re supposed to be.”

You twitched, ignoring the heat spreading over your cheeks, “Are you serious?”

“Yuuuuuuuup! But if you really want down I bet you could convince me~” He leaned toward your face, lips puckered for a kiss.

“Let me down or I’ll bite off your di-”

“You’ve convinced me!” Dazai laughed nervously as he dropped your legs.

The moment your feet hit the sidewalk your knees buckled, and you yelped as you tipped forward toward the concrete.

Dazai’s arm grabbed you around the middle, steadying you and halting your descent. He may have been about to make fun of you - okay, you were positive he was - but he snapped his mouth shut when you turned and wrapped your arms around his chest, sighing.

“I don’t feel good,” you mumbled into his shirt, screwing your eyes shut as the pain in your head intensified. You began to feel dizzy, which only spurred you to cling harder.

He hummed, wrapping his arms around you. “We’re almost to the hotel. Wanna hop on my back?”

“You don’t have to carry me;” you muttered as he moved to kneel in front of you and you stooped to wrap your arms around his neck, “I’m not that sick.” His hands slid up your thighs as he pulled your legs around his waist. Your face rested in the crook of his neck as he straightened, leaning forward slightly to support you.

“You’re a pillar of self-awareness,” he muttered, and you bit his neck in response.

You felt the shudder run through his body, and he said your name in a sing-song voice.

“The moment you feel better I’m going to pay you back for that.”


	7. Dazai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~this is just a continuation of the last one~

You startled awake, your chest heaving and your eyes darting wildly around the dark expanse of the hotel room. 

“Osamu - ?” The name hung in the air, and you waited. 

Alone. You were alone. You heaved a sigh, your eyes finally adjusting to the darkness; your breaths finally evening out.

Your migraine was back to being a dull ache, but you still moved carefully as you shifted to the edge of the bed. It was then that you noticed the bottle of water and pain medication that had been laid out for you.

Dazai - thoughtful as ever. You couldn’t even remember arriving back at the hotel, let alone him putting you to bed. The effects of overusing your ability were no joke, apparently. 

You stood from the bed, then, deciding you wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep until you knew what river Dazai was floating down. Plus, you needed to thank him. 

His suite was adjacent to yours, a door separating the rooms. You tested the knob and smiled as it turned easily. 

As you stepped into his room, calling his name as a warning, you received no response. You poked around a little before determining he truly wasn’t there, but you didn’t panic. It was unlike him to go far from you on assignments, and you had a sense of where to find him.

Stepping into the hall, it only took you a short walk to find the door labeled “Stairs,” and underneath that, “Roof Access.” 

The stairs were not a wise endeavor so recently after a fainting spell, but thankfully you made it to the top without incident. You pushed the door to the roof open gently, eyes glancing around as they had to once again readjust to the dark, but his form was clear almost immediately. 

He stood at the railing, and you quietly rejoiced that he hadn’t climbed to the other side. 

Your feet crunched on the gravel covering the roof as you approached, and you made sure to walk a little harder than you usually did to give him ample warning. 

When you reached him, you didn’t say anything, instead choosing to take a fistful of his jacket in your hand. If he was about to jump, you were going with him. 

Your head was too foggy to keep track of how long you stood with him, your eyes staring out into the city. 

“Thanks for looking after me,” you finally said, your voice barely above a whisper. 

“Likewise,” he murmured, sliding an arm around your shoulders.


	8. Reigen/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Smut. Like, written in my Notes app smut, tho. Daddy kink. LOOOOOK OUUUUUUT

“Wow, how’d you get this wet already?” 

Reigen murmured into your ear from his position behind you on the couch, his hand buried in your panties. You whined in response, your own hand covering your eyes as you listened to the sound of his fingers massaging your slick entrance. You bit your hand when he slid his fingers up to tease your clit. 

Reigen was always so flustered when you initiated anything sexual, but you’d quickly learned - much to your delight - that after he had a few moments to adjust, he easily assumed a more dominant role. You wondered sometimes if he just did that for you, perceptive as he was - but if he was faking, he was damn good at it. 

His free hand palmed at your left breast before zeroing in to pinch your nipple through the layers of fabric. He tugged the clothed peak between his index and thumb just hard enough to make you cry out before switching to give its twin the same attention. 

You attempted to speak in between your sharp intakes of breath, but broken syllables were all you managed as he rubbed your clit _just right_. 

“Huh? I can’t hear you,” his voice was even, but you could hear the gentle taunt in his words.

“I-I said ‘shut up,’” you mumbled shakily, gasping as he sheathed a finger inside you and began to pump at a steady pace. 

“Oh, don’t be so cold. There’s no use playing tough,” he responded lightly, and this time you could feel his smile as he pressed his mouth to your neck, giving it a soft kiss as if to say “just kidding.” 

You arched reflexively as he began to press the heel of his hand against your clit as he pumped his finger in and out of your slick channel, providing a steady pressure that sent electric shocks throughout your body. A second finger slid in easily, and you gasped his name. 

“Shit, your thighs are shaking,” the hand that had been kneading your breasts slid down grasp your inner thigh and pull your legs open wider. His heated voice continued in your ear, lilting upwards in desperation, “You’re so responsive...this is so hot...shit, you’re so fucking sexy...”

Reigen’s commentary was soon drowned out by your moans and gentle cries of “please, please, please” as your release approached. Your hips began to rock unsteadily into his hand and he groaned as your walls began twitching rapidly around his fingers.

“Fuck, are you gonna cum, baby? Are you gonna cum for me right on this couch?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes, please make me cum!”

Reigen grunted as though he’d been punched and then released a string of hot curses against your shoulder before seemingly regaining his composure. When he spoke again, his voice was lower and rougher than before. 

“That’s right, baby girl, cum for Daddy, show him what a filthy girl you are.”

The hot coil in your abdomen snapped at his words, and you were practically screaming as you convulsed, your legs twitching and your hips bucking against his hand. The thought whispered in your mind that you hadn’t cum this hard in - well, if you ever had, it’d been awhile. 

Reigen continued to gently pump his fingers in and out of you, coaxing out your orgasm while whispering dark praise in your ear, “Good girl, you did so well, you came so well for Daddy...” 

You laid your hand over his and he got the message, carefully pulling away from your oversensitive flesh. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, planting soft kisses up and down your neck as you panted and tried to collect your thoughts enough to form a coherent statement.

“A daddy kink, huh?” Reigen finally said, his voice cutting through the haze behind your eyes.

The flush on your face was renewed. “Oops?” You offered weakly, turning to give him a teasing look, but you couldn’t keep the vulnerability out of your voice when you stated, “Thanks for going along with it. Is it okay, though? Is it too weird?”

“N-No, it’s fine, trust me,” he responded, looking a bit flustered but altogether genuine.

You were still breathing a bit unevenly, but he’d been so generous and patient that you decided you couldn’t keep him waiting any longer.

“Then what should I do next, Daddy?” You purred as you looked at him over your shoulder, wiggling in his grasp in an attempt to loosen his hold on you.

Reigen’s obvious apprehension made you pause, and then ask in a more serious tone, “Are you sure it’s okay?”

He heaved a big sigh, his head dropping onto your shoulder so you could no longer see his eyes.

“I’m positive. It’s so okay, in fact, that I came the moment I heard you say ‘Daddy.’”

He still refused to look at you, his arms tightening around your waist in a silent plea. 

“Oh,” you said softly, smiling affectionately at how embarrassed he seemed. “Well, then I’ll just have to say it a lot so you get used to it, huh?” 

Reigen lifted his head then, “I have no reason to refuse that.”


End file.
